darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Damage
gives a 15% boost to magic damage.]] There are various methods by which players can increase their potential maximum magic damage. The effects of most equipped items can be seen at the bottom of the stats window (labelled Magic Damage: +x%), however not all boosting items are shown there. Temporarily increasing your magic level also increases your max hit (by 3% per level boosted), this boost isn't shown in the stats window either. Currently it is not fully understood how the bonus damage is calculated. While the conventional method is to simply increase a spell's maximum hit by the total damage modifier, this has been shown on numerous occasions to be inaccurate. Players who wish to contribute information or constructive ideas are encouraged to do so on this article's discussion page. Damage-boosting Equipment *It is important to note that items with a magic attack bonus such as the Third age mage hat don't boost your max hit, just your accuracy. Similarly, items with a magic defence bonus, such as the black d'hide body don't affect the maximum damage you will take from spells, just your opponent's accuracy. The only exception to this is when the hit is greater than 200 and the Magic Absorption is added into calculations. *A full set of void knight armour won't raise your max hit, only your accuracy. Damage-boosting Level ups 's special scroll will increase your max hit by 21%]] *For every point that the player's magic level is boosted above their base level their max damage boost by 3%. *Wizard's mind bomb will boost your magic level by 2 if your base level is under 50 or by 3 for levels 50 and over. *Mature Wizard's mind bomb will boost your magic level by 3 if your base level is under 50 or by 4 for levels 50 and over. *Prayers such as Mystic Will and Augury only increase accuracy, not max hit. *None of the level boosting methods stack with each other, but the percentage bonus of the boosted magic level will stack with items' magic damage bonuses (e.g. that from the staff of light). *Damage boost is capped at 21%, but the level dependant base damage of Polypore staff and Storm of Armadyl are uncapped. How to Achieve the Free-to-Play Maximum Magic Hit The max hit on Free-to-Play is 250. Requirements: *59 Magic *50 Dungeoneering *30 Runecrafting *50 Runecrafting* *Completion of the quest Gunnar's Ground* *Completion of all of the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks* Items Needed: *Gravite Staff *Arcane blast necklace *Magical Blastbox *Wizard's Mind Bomb *Runecrafter gloves* *Druidic mage robes or Combat robes* *Swanky boots* *Explorer's ring 4* *Runes for Fire Blast (5 Fire runes, 4 Air runes and 1 Death rune) *Does not increase Magic damage, however, is used for highest Magic attack Special Circumstances *Charge is a spell which temporarily increases the maximum damage of the three God spells by 100 (providing the player is wearing the corresponding god cape). The spell requires a magic level of 80. *Salarin the Twisted (who is susceptible only to strike spells), can be hit 90 life points by wind strike, 100 by water strike, 110 by earth strike, and 120 by fire strike. These max hits cannot be boosted with items or potions. *Ice strykewyrms can be hit 1.5 times higher by players using fire spells, and 2 times higher plus an extra 40 damage (added after all multipliers, similar to a ferocious ring) by players wearing a Fire cape and casting fire spells (other spell types get an extra 40 damage with a fire cape, except ice spells which heal the strykewyrm). Max hit Calculator template = Magic max hit form = magicin result = magicout param = spell|Spell used|Wind Strike|select|Wind Strike,Water Strike,Earth Strike,Fire Strike,Wind Bolt,Water Bolt,Earth Bolt,Fire Bolt,Wind Blast,Water Blast,Earth Blast,Fire Blast,Wind Wave,Water Wave,Earth Wave,Fire Wave,Wind Surge,Water Surge,Earth Surge,Fire Surge,Crumble Undead,Magic Dart,Iban Blast,Saradomin Strike,Claws of Guthix,Flames of Zamorak,Storm of Armadyl,Snare,Entangle,Smoke Rush,Shadow Rush,Blood Rush,Ice Rush,Miasmic Rush,Smoke Burst,Shadow Burst,Blood Burst,Ice Burst,Miasmic Burst,Smoke Blitz,Shadow Blitz,Blood Blitz,Ice Blitz,Miasmic Blitz,Smoke Barrage,Shadow Barrage,Blood Barrage,Ice Barrage,Miasmic Barrage param = level|Your base magic level|1|int|1-99 param = boost|Temporary level boost used|None|select|None,Wizard's mind bomb,Mature wmb,Magic essence potion,Magic potion,Vecna Skull,Extreme magic potion,Overload,Magic focus scroll,Magic cape,Dominion Tower roof param = staff|Damage boosting staff used|None|select|None,Gravite staff,Ahrim's staff,Ancient staff,Zuriel's staff,Master wand,Void knight mace,Staff of light,Chaotic staff,Staff of armadyl param = slay|Slayer-based helmet used|No|select|No,Hexcrest,Full slayer helm param = cw|Castlewar brace in use?|No|select|No,Yes param = neck|Necklace used|None|select|None,Arcane pulse necklace,Arcane blast necklace,Arcane stream necklace param = chaos|Chaos gauntlets used?|No|select|No,Yes param = ring|Ferocious ring active?|No|select|No,Yes param = charge|Charge active?|No|select|No,Yes param = salarin|Fighting Salarin the Twisted?|No|select|No,Yes Please wait for the calculator to load. Please input your conditions and submit the calculator. N.B. the way in which some boosts are stacked has not yet been confirmed; your result may be slightly inaccurate. Please use the talk page if you have any evidence you'd like to contribute. If you're using a Magic Blastbox or Celestial surgebox, increase your max hit by 25% and that'll be your actual max hit. But these only give additional damage every fifth hit Maximum Magic Hit Currently the highest magic hit in the game, known to be at least 1146, can be achieved by casting Fire surge on an Ice strykewyrm with the chaotic staff, Arcane stream necklace, Hexcrest, and Fire cape equipped, after drinking Extreme magic potion. The maximum total theoretical damage from one spell is 4,995, achieved by hitting nine targets with Miasmic Barrage for 555 life points each. A more probable instance in multi-way combat is to hit at least five (or more) players with Ice Barrage for 300 (or more with a castlewars brace and Arcane stream necklace) resulting in a staggering '1,500'damage. Dungeoneering It is worth noting that within Daemonheim, the magic potions increase in the same increments that melee potions do in both Gielinor in Daemonheim. That is, they increase magic far more in the former than the latter. Unlike in Gielinor, however, each boosted magic level in Daemonheim only gives an additional 1% damage bonus. Therefore, the calculator above only pertains to activities outside of Daemonheim, as this is a non-Daemonheim related article. In the free game, with the Catalyic staff and Fire Blast requiring 59 Magic, the max hit is 184 because Fire Blast's max hit without any boosts is 160, plus the staff increases the damage by 15%. Some free players choose not to use the Catalyic staff due to the infinite fire runes offered through any other staff or wand. Category:Mechanics